The Tide is High
by Serena-Chan
Summary: Oh baby! With the Omega situation at rest and Sephiroth presumably dead, all seems to be at peace... that is until the war for Vincent's affection breaks out between Shelke and Yuffie. Plus Shinra is up to something...agian. Post DOC.


-_Girl Talk._

"So that's really where you went all this time? Gawd Vincent! Your so mysterious... AND rude. You know, That is like the first rule of courtesy. Your suppose to call and say," the energetic ninja lowered her voice to imitate the brooding man she was lecturing, " _Hi, its me, I'm safe _or _I'M ALIVE. _You **_do_** know Tifa's number, don't you? It's so easy. You should put it in your phone on speed dial, right in the second slot. Mine should be in the first!" she winked.

Vincent's face displayed the words, that due to Yuffie's continuous ramblings, he could not speak, '_What the hell are you talking about.' _Yuffie was a good person…he guessed…but sometimes she was a bit much to deal with, especially this early in the morning.

Two weeks had past since the showdown in Midgar, leaving Vincent without Chaos, and the world, again, out of danger. Tifa had insisted they all get together for a little while before going their separate ways again. Her neo-7th Heaven had taken off exceedingly well in the city of Edge. The brunette sat beside Yuffie staring into her cup of coffee. As if feeling his eye on her she looked up first glancing sidelong to Yuffie then giving Vincent a sympathetic look. God, this girl could talk.

"I got old Godo a phone for Wutai New Year." She clapped her hands together laughing, "I wish you could have seen him trying to figure out how to use it. He's so funny, but of course, you know he figures out how to call me and bug the crap out of me when I really don't want to talk to him. Thank Dao Chao for the ignore button! You see though, that's the thing about ignoring people, it's an art because if you press the button to soon the phone goes straight to voice mail!" Yuffie shook her head for emphasis, "And then they definitively know their being ignored, and let me tell you, that can lead to some angry messages on your voice mail.". She twisted backwards in the booth looking to Cloud who had just entered the restaurant area from the living quarters of the building that housed Tifa's café by day bar by night. "Yea Cloud, I can tell when you hit that ignore button. At least let it ring more than twice when I call. Oh my Gawd, but when Godo calls , I..."

A slight smirk broke out on Cloud's face. He knew he should have turned around and went out the back door the moment he heard the Ninja's voice while coming down the stairs, but the allure of his morning coffee before work could not be ignored. Yuffie could be so annoying when she got to talking this way. He told Tifa to make sure the ninja only had decaf but apparently that hadn't worked out to well.

He looked at the four people occupying the small booth by the window. Yuffie sat beside Tifa rambling on about phones and Godo, while Vincent clearly wanted to escape from the opposite side of the table and possibly lock himself back in his coffin. Beside him sat the newest addition to their rag tag crew, Shelke.

The girl was oddly quiet and unbelievably young looking despite her affirmation to Tifa that she was indeed 19 years old. Her bright hair and eyes stood out more as she sat next to Vincent in his red and black get up. Though opposite in appearance, the two were very much alike in their mannerism. Both quiet. Both frank in speaking. She sat there supporting her head with her hand, elbow on the table. Clearly annoyed by Yuffie's rambles, she tapped her fingernails against the gray speckled table top, whilst staring out the window. It was almost comical watching her, Tifa and Vincent held prisoner to Yuffie's rambunctious nature. Cloud, playing the hero as usual, decided it was time to step in.

"WELL," he interrupted Yuffie's rant slamming down his cup a little harder than he meant to. "I gotta mosey. Tons of deliveries today, so I'll be back late." he smiled at Tifa fixing his sunglasses onto his face.

"Ok, Well Cid and Shera will be arriving here around 2 and Barret's coming at 5 so we'll have dinner at 6. Ok? So don't be too late because we all have to go to see Marlene and Denzel's school play; That's at 7." Yuffie, Vincent, and Cloud all cringed at her last words, Shelke cocked her head to the side in curiosity.

Cloud was learning hard lessons about parenthood. No matter how attached you may be to a child there is nothing worse than watching a school play.

"Cloud!" Tifa warned "You better be here by 6." he turned around nodding firmly.

"I'll be here." and with that was out the door.

"Alright," Tifa said looking at her watch, "I have to get ready for the customers but you guys can just relax here ok.". She smiled. "Anyone need anything else?"

"Vincent needs more coffee!" Yuffie piped leaning over the table to look down into his cup.

"I'll get it.!" two voice said in unison. Crystal blue eyes met stormy lavender and all went silent for what seemed like forever. Yuffie smiled condescendingly at Shelke , whilst Shelke answered her with a sickeningly fake smile of her own.

"You seem deep in conversation," Shelke stated. "I'll get it."

"No that's ok! If Vincent needs more coffee I'll use my super ninja speed to get it, and be back here in two seconds." She held up two fingers for emphasis.

"Oh, that's ok. Really." Shelke insisted, "I'll get the coffee for Vincent Valentine." The two held each others gaze for a long moment as if trying to figure out some complex intellectual puzzle .

Vincent's eyes flitted back and forth between the two, while Tifa squinted her eyes in confusion for a moment then shook her head.

"Relax guys, I'm up, I'll get it." she commented making her way over to the pot. " So, what are you kids gonna do today?" Tifa asked refilling the porcelain cups sitting on the table.

"Stay here, and help my dearest friend with her restaurant!" Yuffie chirped jumping up and hugging Tifa tightly around her waist.

It sounded strange coming off her lips. Friends was definitely something Yuffie wasn't used to having. Most of her life shed spent getting by on her own. The only friends she'd had before Avalanche strolled into her life, or rather that day she jumped into theirs, were her 29 cats back in Wutai. Thinking back on how she almost blew it with them made the girl finicky but even after her materia stunt in Wutai they gradually forgave her. For the life of her, she couldn't figure out why…but she wasn't going to question it. She had friends now. Yep. She had good friends now.

Tifa smiled, "Ok then, if your really serious, there's a whole load of dishes in the back that need to be cleaned and loaded into the dish washer."

" UGh Tifa! Man your lucky I like ya so much ." Yuffie stated strutting towards the back room. Tifa smiled and sat back down in the booth opposite Vincent and Shelke.

"So what are you guys going to do until later."

"I don't know I didn't really have anything planned." Vincent stated.

Shelke shook her head. "Me either."

" Well your more than welcome to hang around here as long as you want. OH! I know hold on a sec." Tifa said swiftly getting up from her seat and jogging out of the room. "Your friends," Shelke began, "they are nice people.". She starred down into her coffee.

Friends wasn't something Shelke ever remembered having. Ever. If she had led some happy whimsical life before her initiation into Svet she certainly did not remember it. Not even a trace. Now here she was sitting around drinking coffee with a strange man she had met no more than a month ago, but none the less was the closet thing she ever felt to anything so much as resembling a friendship.

Vincent sat for a moment then nodded. "Friends" was a word that sounded strange to his ears. "Friends" was a word he wasn't used to hearing applied to himself. Locking ones self in a coffin for 30 years didn't exactly earn one friends. They were friends though… weren't they?

Cloud had spent those two weeks after his disappearance searching for him. Tifa, Barret, Red XIII, even Reeve, they'd all been there supporting him through whole ordeal that had just past. Cid ha, surely when he arrived would want to take Vincent out for a drink as he had offered that day on the Highwind. And of course, Yuffie. The flower of Wutai sent down from heaven. She had made some ridiculous proclamation like that when she first barreled back into his life. Vincent held back the smile that threatened to form on his lips at the thought. The girl was high strung and perhaps even a little unstable but when he was in a pinch sure enough she had been their to lend him a hand. Crazy girl. It was a strange feeling. Even before Lucretia and Hojo and a Jenova project, Vincent had been somewhat of a loner. Its funny how things end up. Not 5 years ago was he locked in a cold lifeless room his nightmares the only company he kept. Now here he was surrounded by people who actually did care about his well being. These people were his friends?

"Yes." he paused "Yes, I guess they are." he said sipping the pitch black caffeine rich beverage before him. It was strange to enjoy himself these days, and not feel that constant nag of guilt in the back of mind. Yes. It was funny how life could change so quick.

"Here you go!" Tifa broke his thoughts dropping some gil on the table. "Vincent cocked his head to the side as Shelke inquired,

" What is that for?"

"Well," Tifa began, "You two, especially YOU," she pointed to Vincent smiling, "Need to go buy some new clothes! Especially if your going to attend the kids play tonight, WHICH," Tifa arched an eyebrow for exaggeration, "you are.".

"We have to buy fancy clothes to go see a children's play?" Shelke questioned. She hadn't seen many plays in her life, and certainly if she had ever been in one her self as a child she didn't remember. However she could at least deduct that one did not usually dress in their finest to see some ill vocalled young humans dance on a little stage.

"No not dressy clothes, just… clothes. I'm all for individuality but Vincent if you waltz into that auditorium dressed like you are now your going to scare all the little kiddies and Shelke you can keep borrowing Marlene's clothes as long as you like but, just because you look young doesn't mean you have to dress the part."

Vincent only furrowed his eyes in annoyance. What was wrong with his clothing, granted it wasn't the most common looking outfit but he was used to it and comfortable in it. He looked down at his clothing noting the various rips and tears in his outfit.

"Tifa-" he began

"NOPE" she said holding up her hand in protest. " I don't wanna hear it." "Take it."

"Tifa…"

"Not listening. Go. Go. Go."

Shelke couldn't hide the small touch of a smile forming on her face. Vincent stared at Tifa, eyebrows raised in challenge. He placed his hand on the gil evoking a smile from Tifa , However that smile quickly faded, as he shoved the money back across the table towards her.

"I don't want to go shopping, and more importantly, I don't want to spend your gil."

"Oh stop it Vincent! This place is doing extremely well! Really it is. Just wait 'til you get back and see how busy it is. You can't walk around in the same holey clothes for the rest of you life. You have to roll with the times!" A loud crash coming from the kitchen caused all three beings to jump in surprise..

"IT. WAS. NOTHING. DON'T. COME. BACK. HERE. TIFA. NOTHING… NOTHING. IS. BROKEN." Yuffie shouted from the back room over the clinking noises that were being made as she scrambled to pick up whatever she had broken.

"YUFFIE!" Tifa called looking to the back. " I gotta get back there. HEY! If you don't go shopping, I'll get Yuffie out here to convince you why you need to-"

Shelke jumped up from the booth and headed towards the door that was all she needed to hear. Miss Kisaragi was definitely not on her list of favorite people. The girl was loud, obnoxious, annoying, attention needy, and completely lacking composure. Not to mention the fact that she had stuck her across the face after what happened with Shalua. Maybe her reaction had been cold, but she didn't remember much of her sister. Siblings or whatever, it was her family, not Yuffie's. It was her life, not Yuffie's. She had no right. Vincent Valentine had come to her rescue though. Yuffie's rescue that is. She surely didn't expect her to sit there and consciously be struck by her. She looked over at Vincent and Tifa arguing. She may not have remembered much about her sister but she was thankful to her. Thankful to her for placing her in his care. The last words her sister spoke.

"Very well then. We will go."

"Ha!"

"But I am not taking your gil. I have my own."

"Ok then. Ok. Fine." Tifa threw her hands up in defeat. "I know when to pick my battles."

"FINISHED!" Yuffie burst into the room!

"Excellent." Tifa turned to her. Now you can help me get breakfast started. Yuffie nodded,

"Heh, that's nothing for me. So, " she turned to Vincent smiling "what are you and the little munchkin gonna do?" Shelke bristled at being referred to as a munchkin and shot Yuffie a look of death.

"We are going… to purchase…. new clothing… at Tifa request."

"Ahhh I see. Good thinking Tifa! You should still buy stuff that's red though . Looks good on ya. Your red cape especially brings out your red eyes. That's so cool Vincent how many people have red eyes, that something to accentu-" Yuffie's eyes met Vincent's and she couldn't stop the heat rising to her face. Her head shot down . Under his gaze her shoes suddenly became very interesting. He nodded,

"I will keep that in mind." The two stood there, Vincent's eyes on Yuffie, Yuffie's eyes on the floor.

Tifa smiled a bit. '_I see_…'

"Can we go please." Shelke's voice, heavy with annoyance broke the tension in the room.

"YES!" Tifa said looking at Yuffie with a bit of mischief in her eyes. " Get out get out GET out, and don't return here without new clothes! GO, GO, go. She turned to the two taking Shelke and Vincent each by shoulder. OUT."

"Wait but where does one even go to purchase clothes?" Shelke protested.

"You have phones. You have GPS systems on them. Go go go." She pushed them out of the door.

Shelke turned to Vincent "Well, Vincent Valentine, what do we do?"

Vincent could only shake his head. "Lets walk this way." he said pointing towards shopping district of Edge. The door to 7th Heaven suddenly flung open again as Tifa head poked out the door.

"HEY! And be back here before 6!"

They both nodded as they headed to the downtown area of edge

---

"So…Yuffie," . Tifa commented slyly. The girls were setting the tables up for the soon to be breakfast rush.

"Hmmmm?"

"What's going on there…with you… and Vincent." Yuffie's head shot up her cheeks suddenly burning.

"NOTHING!" Yuffie shouted

"OH MY GOD! Your blushing! You like Vincent, you do! I knew it! I've known it. Yuffie likes Vincent, Yuffie likes-"

"TIFA! Stop!"

"This is so great. No, I will not stop. You tease me all day about Cloud."

"Because you Love him. Me and Vincent are just like…Best Friends."

"OH, your best friends…"

"YES!"

"Uh huh"

"YES, WE ARE."

"Oh so, you stay up and tell ghost stories, maybe braid each others hair..." Tifa smiled

"NO! I mean were not best friends. Were… I- Tifaaa." She whined. "I don't know! She stopped setting the table she was working on. "I do like him…. Kinda… Sorta! I mean he's just so cool.

"You also used think you loved Cloud, remember."

"NO! I didn't like Cloud." Yuffie denied. "I just wanted to get him in bed so I could take his materia." Tifa turned giving Yuffie the your definitely not fooling me look. "Ok yea but that was a long time ago. Before I knew how awesome Vincent is. He's so cool. He's so dark and mysterious and brave. I mean, and even though I hate whiners he could whine about Lucretia all day. AND HIS HAIR, Tifa it's so soft and silky. But that's the problem, yea he's cool, but he's too cool. And then there's me, little Yuffie. So skinny and immature. "

"Oh stop it! You're a pretty girl Yuffie. You know that. I remember Costa del sol. That materia vender definitely knew you were stealing. He just liked staring at you all day so he didn't say anything ."

"HA! Yea I forgot about that. But its different. Vincent's not old, fat and perv. Did you ever see the photographs of Lucretia . Oh my Gawd Tifa, she was beautiful. She was way up there in the looks department. I'm talking your tier ."

"Thank you Yuffie, but stop. Your attractive I promise ." Tifa said slinging her arm around the ninja's shoulder. "Well at least Don Corneo thought so." Tifa said quickly moving away from Yuffie accurately predicting the punch that was headed her way.

"GROSS! Ew imagine if I ever had to sleep with that old geezer." Tifa made the motion of vomiting. Yuffie shivered for extra effect

"What do you know about sleeping with someone?" Tifa remarked as she returned to setting the tables. She was a very good mannered person, however she would not pass the opportunity to dig out good gossip from a friend.

"More than you think I would." Yuffie winked at her.

"Oh really?"

"Yep!"

"So then your not a-"

"Nope."

"Who was it? And when-"

"I'm not telling ever! Its embarrassing."

"Oh I'll tell you mine, if you tell me yours."

"I already know yours was Cloud. Duh!"

"No…actually… me and Cloud have never been together."

"Never? Wow, Cid told me that night before we went to fight Sephi-"

"Nope. It didn't happen…unfortunately."

"So then who was it?"

"I'm not saying until you tell me who yours was…"

"Well…no… Tifa you go first."

"Ok. But you have to swear on… on all your materia that you'll tell me after I tell you."

"Ninja's honor." Yuffie said smiling.

"Like that means much…"

"Ok, whatever. Just spill!"

"It was Johnny".

"JOHNNY…!Old Fire crotch! When did you guys do it? Costa del sol?" Yuffie went back to setting the tables

"Ha no. I actually I was…active at a pretty young age" Yuffie again paused in setting the tables.

"OH REALLY? How old were you!"

"Your going to judge me…"

"Come on ! I won't . I lost mine before I met you guys so you know I had to be young when I first…ya know…so of course I won't judge you!"

"Before you met us…but you were like fourte-"

"Hey! If your gonna judge me…then the whole thing is off!"  
"Okay…okay…I was 15 and even though I missed Cloud a lot I don't know he never wrote me, he never called, and we weren't really together in the first place. Anyhow, one time the whole Nibelhem crew was together and we were drinking, and after everyone had stumbled back to their homes me and Johnny well, I don't remember much and neither does he, but we woke up together and that was that."

"That's shitty! What a shitty first time. First times are suppose to be romantic with candles and flowers and junk."

"Please Yuffie, most first times are crappy. I was happy that it happened at least with a friend. And as awkward as it was for a while, Me and Johnny are still good friends, so I'd say it worked out ok. Flowers and Candles though… so what young Wutainess romantic did all that for you."

"Ha! Ha ha…" Yuffie gave a nervous chuckle. She then walked over to Tifa grabbing her wrist. "If I tell you Tifa, seriously, you can't ever ever ever EVER tell anyone…" Tifa observed the young nin momentarily. _'Wow this must be good.' _"Who would I tell?"

"Cloud? Barret? I don't know, but really, you can't tell anyone!"

"I wouldn't do that to you, and you know this."

"It's serious"

"Ok sit down and tell me then."

"Ok well." The two girls slumped down into the booth that they should have been preparing for the soon to be morning rush. Yuffie stopped biting her lip and stared deep into Tifa's brown eyes."

"Go on Yuffie, I'm not going to tell anyone I promise." She looked down as her finger began to play with one another

Outside an old woman sat on the bench in front of 7th Heaven peacefully feeding the pigeons that lingered there, that is until an unbelievably loud scream broke her solace, scattering the birds away.

"NO WAY! ARE YOU JOKING?"

---

Well this story I started way back like when DOC ,the Japanese version first came out. Souya on the Advent Children forums had translated the script and I read it and I was inspired! But then I started watching Naruto…got distracted…and never touch this poor thing again. But with DOC the English version coming out soon. I figure hey why not publish it. Plus now more people will actually know who the characters are, like Shelke and Shalua etc etc are. So hhooorah

This fic is going to be a love pyramid gone mad. I say pyramid and not triangle…cause it shall have many dimensions! The main story of course is going to be Yuffie and Shelke duking it out for Vincent, and believe me, we'll have a lot of fun with that but there will be many twists and turns and surprises… And people will be popping in and making returns and Shelke will be aged to a proper age eventually but you'll have to keep reading to find and figure out how that all happens,

And I hope you do!

Sorry if my grammar is shitty. I checked this thing a shit load but it seems like I always miss something. Anyway

Review please!

Serena-Chan!


End file.
